Easily Broken
by Jaders2007
Summary: Severus Snape never bothered with love after Lily. Allie Collins never trusted anyone enough to learn what love really is. Can one young student find her way into the bat of the dungeons' heart in seven years? Can he learn to accept love when he's been betrayed? Can two people love each other when they're so easily broken?
1. Chapter One: Severus Snape

**Hey Guys, welcome to my new story! It's called Easily Broken. I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**Summary: Severus Snape never bothered with love after Lily. Allie Collins never trusted anyone enough to learn what love really is. Can one young student find her way into the bat of the dungeons' heart in seven years? Can he learn to accept love when he's been betrayed? Can two people love each other when they're so easily broken?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Warnings!: Some cursing and possible M-rated things in later chapters, and there will be mentions of rape as well.**

**Chapter One: Severus Snape**

Severus Snape sat by the fire in his own quarters contemplating his life. He tried to think when it all went wrong, but he wasn't ever sure when it was actually right. His father was an abusive man, his mother stayed with him. He thought about when his life was ever good, and decided that the day he met Lily was the best day of his life. However, even Lily didn't last in his life. She was taken all too soon. She was a beautiful angel. His mind flashed back to the day he called Lily a mudblood. God he hated that word. He shut his eyes, tears flowing freely. Severus Snape was NOT a man who cried, but he was alone, no one would ever see he had cried, no harm done. He remembers the day he had tried to talk to Lily.

"Lily, wait up," Severus yelled as he caught up with her. It had been three days since he called her a mudblood.

Lily turned around slightly and upon seeing him she walked toward him, "Yes," she said in a quick and polite manner.

"Lily… I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way. You're my best friend, I was so angry with Potter. I hate myself for saying what I did to you Lily. I just want us to be friends again," Severus looked up to her.

"Lily!" Someone called out behind the two of them. Severus looked over Lily's shoulder and Lily turned around to see no other than James Potter.

"I should go," Lily said motioning James.

"Lily wait," Severus whispered, "Do you want to be friends again?"

"Sev, I have to go," She said and rushed off toward James.

Severus opened his eyes and stretched a little bit and then reached for his glass of firewhiskey. He took a long drink and forced the burning liquid to go down his throat. He sometimes wondered if Lily was really mad at him, or if James had brainwashed her into never speaking to him again. She never did speak to him again, and that is what mainly hurt the man. He figured it would have hurt more now if he hadn't at least said he was sorry and tried to make it better. It still hurt to know she never accepted his apology. She had been gone a year now. Her son was two and had lived with the Dursleys for a year. The first time Severus had laid eyes on the boy he'd realized the boy was a painful reminder of what he couldn't have because of someone he didn't like. The boy was a spitting image of James Potter. He would be coming to Hogwarts in nine years. Sometimes he would go back and create scenarios in his mind about what would have happened had Lily forgiven him that day. Maybe Potter wouldn't be in the picture and maybe a boy like Harry, maybe not with the same name, and definitely not the same looks, would be his child, and Lily, his wife. He had dreams like this. Every time he woke up into reality of course he knew this would never be. He also knew no one would ever love the "Bat of the Dungeons" and he was sure that no woman would be stupid enough to give him children. He didn't even want them really. He figured they'd just be dunderheads anyways. Deep in his mind he doubted his own children would be dunderheads. He would teach his children, unlike the many parents who just sent their children off clueless.

Done on his rant, Severus retired his mind for the night and tried to get a decent night's sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten one. Between trying to earn Dumbledore's loyalty and the nightmares of Voldemort and the death of his Lily he'd hardly ever gotten any sleep.

At five in the morning he proceded to take a shower and tried to scrub off all of the nightmares. He still felt like he was in them. He wanted nothing more than a good nights sleep, and when he did manage to actually find sleep it was invaded by Deatheaters and horrid actions. After a shower Severus got his trunk ready to leave for Snape Manor, he went to say goodbye to Albus.

"Ah…Severus my dear boy do come in," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I just wanted to inform you headmaster that I will be leaving for the summer."

"I know," Albus smiled, "Lemon Drop?" The old man offered Severus.

"No thanks, I should be on my way," Severus said as he quickly got up.

"Take care now, and if you run into any muggle candy stores over the summer, you will pick up a few more bags of lemon drops for me won't you Severus?"

Severus's face almost twiched into a smile, "I'll try to do that before I get back."

Severus left the grounds after minimizing his trunk and putting it into his pocket. He then apparated to Snape Manor and hoped this summer would go by without interuptions.

**So I hope everyone liked this chapter! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic ever. I know this chapter is short, and the next one probably will be too since they are introducing my two characters but after that they should be longer! Read on and review. Do you think I captured Severus well? Anything I could improve on or mistakes pointed out would be lovely! Thanks for reading so far! Now this is a revised version of the first version. Also, if you read the older summary I didn't mean he was going to fall in love with a first year (Should have clarified) it will happen much later but the story will start when she is a first year. Any other things I have missed then please help!**


	2. Chapter Two: Aliliese Collins

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter two. I hope you like and please read on and review! By the way, the name Aliliese is pronounced (Ah-li-lease) Also Cheshire pointed out to me this slight mistake that happened in my first chapter so it is now revised and I believe that Severus would be twenty-three now and Allie eleven. **

**Chapter Two: Aliliese Collins**

When Allie received her Hogwarts letter she'd been nothing less than ecstatic. She and her adoptive mother Martine went to buy everything she required for Hogwarts much earlier than expected. They also bought quite a few of the upper class books. Martine knew Allie would excel at Hogwarts; she'd always done well in the things she had tried. At the beginning of summer she started in on reading all of the required material for first years. She didn't have much trouble with anything, and she and Martine made trips to the Apothecary for potions ingredients all the time. Even before she knew she was a witch she would help Martine with the potions. Martine was a mediwitch and also worked for the Order whenever anyone needed healing. Martine had to admit, Allie was quite gifted in potions. She knew Professor Snape would secretly be glad to not have an extra dunderhead running about.

By the middle of summer she was almost through all of the required reading in all levels in potions and transfigurations. Martine had taught her some spells, but since she was not seventeen she was not allowed to practice at home. She had taught her some defensive spells, but knew she would learn more soon, so she didn't see a need to worry much about that subject. Dumbledore had been the one to tell Martine that Allie- when she was a young child- was indeed a witch. Martine didn't want to tell Allie she was a witch until much later. Her Hogwarts letter came before "much later" ever did. When Martine did tell Allie she had known since she was four, Allie seemed fine. In fact, she was more concerned with meeting the teachers that were in the Order rather that being mad at her mum.

Often times they'd had Order meetings at Martine's house. It was quite big and had many bedrooms if someone needed to spend the night. Allie generally liked the house unless Martine was at St. Mungo's. When she was nine and Martine was just Allie's temporary guardian, Alfred- Allie's Biological father, won in a custody battle… a month after she was forced to be there she was molested, by four men and it happened again on her eleventh birthday. Except the second time she was raped, there were so many men she lost count. The ministry could never prove Alfred was directly involved, so he was never sent to Azkaban. However the Ministry did seem to notice bad things happened to the girl when she was in Alfred's custody so she was sent back with Martine, where two weeks after her birthday she was given her Hogwarts letter.

She hated being alone anywhere, she was afraid the bad things would happen to her. At age eleven she'd seen so much it hurt. She had nightmares, and even though her mum gave her medicine and she was seeing a therapist at St. Mungo's the nightmares still released terror on her every night. She had hoped that Hogwarts would help her make new friends and maybe even help her try to see past what had happened. Allie pushed herself into studies; good grades always helped her cope. Throwing herself into anything was her way of coping. Otherwise she would just lay in bed and cry, and she would not show anyone she was weak at Hogwarts. She refused.

Allie was always called Allie, although, her real name was Aliliese. She liked the name her birth mother had given her. When Allie was four, her mother was killed in front of her. That was when she went to live with Martine. She missed her mother very much. This experience was also what led to Allie's recurring nightmares. It just seemed like the girl had experienced everything bad that could ever happen to her. She just hoped Hogwarts would bring change as well as a new chapter in her life and a chance to get to prove she wasn't weak. That's all Allie could do… Hope.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There will definitely be more to come. If there are any mistakes that I have made or anything I could work on criticism is a great thing! Please Read on and review! **


	3. Chapter Three: Hat Stump and House Elves

**Hey guys and welcome back to Chapter 3! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3: Hat Stump and House Elves **

Allie ran through the platform of 9 ¾ with Martine. She was slightly nervous. She had all of her things, her cauldron, wand, cat, and all the other required materials. Actually…she was very nervous. It was the first time Allie would be going anywhere and staying the night. Allie wasn't good at making friends, so she never asked anyone else to stay the night nor was she asked to stay at anyone else's house. She boarded the train and found an empty compartment. She slid the door shut and looked outside for Martine. She gently knocked on the window to get her attention and smiled when Martine looked up.

"I love you," Allie mouthed to her mum.

"I love you too. Be good, do well!" Martine smiled as a few stray tear drops fell.

The train took off and Allie started getting even more nervous. She sat down with a book and tried to relax before they got to Hogwarts. Nobody asked to sit with her or came in to say hello. Allie was worried this would be worse than home.

Once arriving at Hogwarts, Allie stepped out onto the platform and jumped back when she saw a giant man standing there. She walked around a bit and then joined the other students walking toward the castle. She gently bumped into something hard and jumped back to see it was the giant man.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Allie quickly apologized.

"Well, hello 'ere, I'm Hagrid" The giant said.

"My name is Allie Collins," She said to him.

The two shook hands. Allie doubted she could get her entire hand around two of his fingers but she tried anyways. His hand practically engulfed her whole arm.

"We best be on our way now," Hagrid said giving her a little nudge.

They made it to the top of the stairs when a woman came out, very pretty in Allie's opinion and proceeded to tell about house points, the houses themselves and a few of the rules. They eventually went through the doors and Allie almost stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of all the other students. If it hadn't been for quite a rude boy pushing her, she was sure she'd stay there all day. They went up close to the sorting area as the woman called out many names.

"Sarah Johnson?" The professor called out.

The sorting hat put her in Gryffindor.

"Katie Keith?" The professor again called out.

The sorting hat put her in Hufflepuff.

"Aliliese Collins?" The professor's eyes found her own.

Allie felt as if the whole room was going to stop, she felt her head spinning and then she found herself walking.

'Be brave! Be brave!' she told herself mentally.

The sorting hat was placed on top of her head and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Everyone on the edge of their seats waiting for a response, however when the hat did speak it was not what Allie wanted to hear.

"Take her to the headmaster's office."

Allie's eyes got huge in fear, she hardly knew what was going on until the hat was taken off her head and a man carrying a cat drug her out of a door.

Snape wasn't sure what to think, there was something about that girl that puzzled him, and then on top of that she was quite pretty. Not pretty in a perverted kind of manner- just pretty. She reminded him of Lily, but he wasn't going to think about her today, at least not now. They waited until the ceremony was over and the feast was over to go up to Dumbledore's office.

When they walked in the girl was standing by the gargoyle talking to a house elf who Dumbledore had asked to bring her dinner. The house elf was taking her plate and upon seeing Dumbledore, wished her good luck in her sorting. Walking up the spiral stairs almost made Allie dizzy. They had her sit on a stool and Minerva again placed the hat upon her head.

"You are quite difficult to place…" The sorting hat told her.

Allie looked around nervously. She glanced quickly at one teacher in particular. He was dressed in all black, with longer black hair. She really liked him. In a way he reminded him of her. Her thoughts were broken up by the sorting hat.

"You _ARE_ difficult to place. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw you may go. She isn't in either of your houses. Now…where to place you? You are very emotionally strong, very brave. You lack confidence though, you are very intelligent. A brilliant mind, willing to learn, you excel already in potions and transfigurations I see. I believe you will thrive in either house. However I have a strong feeling that you need to be in a specific house to help with a certain problem I am seeing. It better be….SLYTHERIN!"

Minerva took the hat off of her head and patted her on the back and motioned to the dark man Allie wondered about earlier. He looked bored and then motioned for her to follow him.

They walked through the corridors in silence; neither knew what to really say. The man led her down into the dungeons and gave the girl and the door the password. Once inside she learned the man was the Head of Slytherin House, but she expected that. She also learned he was the teacher of potions, and that his name was Professor Snape. She was sure she'd seen him at the order house a few times as well, but he was one of the members who came and left. He explained where the dormitories were, and Allie decided to go and check her things.

Once up to her dormitory she found a bed with her last name on it.

'Good enough,' she thought to herself.

She checked her truck and found all of her belongings in their place and soon enough all the other girls came in to get ready for bed. Allie didn't like this part; the other girls were not like her. They were loud, obnoxious and they didn't want to go to sleep. Allie on the other hand had classes the next day. She eventually got tired of hearing them. So she made sure her trunk was locked and walked out of the common room and up to the main floor. She knew she'd get in trouble if she got caught, but she really could have cared less. She was looking for a place to sleep for the night and hopefully not get caught. She wandered around awhile until someone behind her startled her.

"Lost miss?" Someone said as Allie turned around.

"Um…well…no," she started as she turned around, but she turned around face to face with a house elf. She'd only read about them in books. Allie realized this was the same house elf as the one who took her plate earlier that evening.

"Can't sleep then miss?" the house elf asked politely.

"I can't sleep in my common room, the girls are too crazy. I'm looking for a place to hide out and sleep for the night. What is your name?" Allie asked the little creature.

"Atticus, miss, my name is Atticus. Atticus will help you with whatever you need miss."

"Well, Atticus, my name is Allie, and I'm wondering if you know any good places to sleep?"

"Oh yes, Miss. Allie I know lots of places to sleep, come in here."

Allie was taken into a room in the kitchen and when she looked in there were at least twelve other house elves in the room.

"You could stay here with us Miss. Allie?" Atticus asked her.

"Are you sure that'd be alright Atticus?" Allie asked, starting to worry if she'd get caught. She knew Martine wouldn't be happy to get a discipline letter from Hogwarts after one night of sleeping there.

"Oh yes miss," Atticus answered and the other house elves nodded.

Eventually, Allie laid down and covered up with a thick blanket, the house elves were very kind, she offered them some blanket but they turned her down and ended up sleeping with little thin sheets. She would ask Atticus why they did that in the morning. In the meantime she would try to get some sleep. She made sure the alarm on her watch was set and slowly drifted off.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. There will be more to come. I am not sure what happened with the first two chapters. I am wondering if people just didn't review because they were so short or if it's that people don't like it. Could you give me some feedback on whether I should continue? Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter Four: First Day

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter four! I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter Four: First Day**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Allie lifted her head up and smiled at Atticus, he was the only house elf left in the room.

"Atticus, where are all the other house elves?" She asked him hoping she hadn't gotten them into trouble.

"Theys making breakfast Miss Allie," He told her.

"I should get going Atticus, I need to hurry to shower," Allie told him gathering her things.

"Atticus will take you to make sure miss doesn't get into any trouble."

Allie smiled at Atticus and he took her downstairs to the dungeons. She looked around in the common room once inside and then snuck into an available bathroom. While showering she began to reflect on her first entire day at Hogwarts.

'It wasn't incredibly terrible I suppose. In fact, I had a lot of fun sleeping in a closet with house elves!' the thought made Allie laugh as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. 'Getting to see the castle was also a really cool experience. Meeting Hagrid was fun.' She made a mental note to figure out where he stayed in the school and say hello.

After a shower Allie spelled her light red hair to dry and then pinned the soft curls back on one side. After changing into her robes she checked the time and realized she still had thirty minutes for breakfast. She walked down to the kitchen and found Atticus. He gave her a bowl of fruit and she sat and ate until he came back for her bowl.

"Atticus?"

"Yes, Miss?" Atticus answered.

"Why do house elves sleep in that little room? There is so many of you, why not sleep in a big room? Or is that all Hogwarts gives you?" she looked at her feet.

"Oh no miss, we house elves we likes to sleep in small spaces, it is warm. Hogwarts loves house elves miss, they would never mistreat us Miss Allie," Atticus shook his head.

"So you like it here?" Allie questioned.

"Oh yes, very much so…there is lots to do here, we serves breakfast, and talks to our masters, and we makes friends."

"Atticus, are we friends?" Allie asked him.

"Oh yes, miss. Atticus and Allie is friends." He smiled at her.

"I'll see you later Atticus, I'll drop by for lunch if I don't need to study. I am going to class now," Allie picked her bag up.

"Yes, miss! You must go to class on time everyday!" Atticus hugged her legs; he had never had a friend before.

"Have a good day everyone!" Allie said cheerfully to all of the house elves.

Allie walked out of the kitchen and realized... she'd made a friend.

Allie smiled all the way down to the dungeons to the potions classroom. She was very excited about the class today. She was pretty good at potions and was sure she could hold her own.

She entered the class, but Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen, so she looked for a seat. The only empty seat was by two boys; Allie noticed they were also in her house.

"Excuse me?" Allie said politely.

"Hey! What's up?" The boy with a kind of shaggy blonde hair said.

"May I sit with you guys?" She asked quietly, "It's the only open seat."

"Yeah that's cool with us, I'm Charlie, this is Pat," The other boy told her.

She sat down and smiled at the two boys. Pat was the boy with blonde hair, he had blue-green eyes and his robes were all disheveled. Charlie on the other hand was shorter than Pat and he was very neat looking.

"My name is Allie Collins by the way," she told them, but her conversation was interrupted by Professor Snape coming in and slamming the door shut his robes billowing out behind him.

"There will be no foolishness in this class…" Severus Snape began as he looked around the room.

Allie listened to him go on about rules and what they were expected to do, he then began to ask the students questions.

"Mr. Hart," Snape began…Pat gulped, "do you know what a bezoar is used for?"

"No sir," Pat replied.

"Miss…Keith, do you know what fluxweed is often used in?" Snape asked the girl.

"No sir," Katie replied back just as Pat had.

Severus continued to look around the room. He looked at the group of dunderheads until his eyes fell upon the redheaded girl who was the hat stump. He remembered what the sorting hat had said about the girl. That she was gifted and skilled in potions and transfiguration. Severus decided to see how "gifted and skilled" the girl really was.

"Miss Collins," he began and the two boys she had been sitting by looked at her. "Can you tell me, what a bezoar is used for?"

Allie nodded her head, and glanced at the dark man, "A bezoar is an ingredient. It comes from the stomach of a goat and can protect you from most poisons."

Severus looked deeply at the girl. She really was quite bright, and this surprised him. Most students wouldn't even know how to spell bezoar at this age let alone know what it was. He was trying to get a feel for all of his students, to see if any had the courage to step up and answer his questions. He wanted to know if there were any truly gifted kids in any of his classes this year. After all, the fewer dunderheads he had to deal with the better.

"Miss Collins, would you also happen to know what fluxweed is often used in as well"

Allie summoned up all the courage she had at the time, she always got nervous around people, "Yes sir, Fluxweed is an ingredient in Polyjuice Potion."

"Do you know what Polyjuice potion is Miss Collins?"

"Yes sir, Polyjuice potion transforms a person to look exactly like another," Allie told him.

"One last question Miss Collins, tomorrow we are brewing a potion in groups with the people at your tables," Allie heard Pat do a Yessss….and a slight fist pump, "the ingredients of this potion are as follows: dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills."

"A simple Boil Cure Potion sir," Allie said confidently. Pat and Charlie looked up at the professor.

"That is…correct…Miss Collins," Snape said as the bell rang.

They all got up out of their chairs packing their things in their bags.

"Miss Collins when you are done collecting your things do come here," Severus said in his low baritone voice.

"You have transfigurations next?" The two boys asked her quietly. Allie nodded and said she'd meet them there and to save her a seat. She then went up to Professor Snape's desk.

"Yes sir," Allie said looking at the floor.

"It seems your knowledge of potions is quite vast," He looked at her.

"I'm sorry sir," She told him thinking she had overdone herself, her face turned the slightest red and she avoided his eyesight.

"You are not in trouble Collins," he said using just her last name, "I want to know how apt you are in potions…would you like to do upper class potions instead of first year things?" he asked her.

"That would give me a good chance to learn more professor but how do-" Snape cut her off.

"You will do a report no shorter than two feet…on what you know about the Confusing & Befuddlement Draught." Snape told her, "Can you do this Miss Collins?"

"Yes sir," She answered quietly.

"You may go then."

Allie walked to transfigurations with the pass Professor Snape had given her. She was quite excited about being able to do upper class work. Once she reached the classroom everyone was looking down at their parchment and scribbling something. She set her bag by the boys and they smiled at her. Returning their smile she walked up to the desk in the front, smiled at the cat and set the pass down. She knew the cat was McGonagall, she'd seen her transfigure before at the Order meetings when she wanted to listen in on a private conversation. This made Allie smile.

"What are we doing?" Allie asked the boys.

"Copying all the junk on the board," Pat told her.

Allie looked at Charlie and saw his face turn from normal to uh-oh within seconds. When she looked back up McGonagall was right by their desks in her human form.

"All that 'junk' Mr. Hart is now your homework. Everyone finish copying the information from the board and open your books to page twelve."

"Good going," said Charlie as he rolled his eyes at his best friend.

The rest of the day went by fairly easy. Charms and Flying lessons weren't very interesting. Allie already knew how to cast Wingardium Leviosa, and in flying lessons, all they did was hover and touch down a few times. Nothing interesting had really happened all day. The boys seemed nice; they seemed to all get along together, that was something she was thankful for. Allie had gotten all of her homework done in the common room and was working on the extra paper for Professor Snape. She sat and thought for a few minutes.

'I miss my mum. I want to go home. I don't really have any friends here anyways. I do enjoy it here, but what if something happens to Martine while I'm away? What if I can't protect her? I don't have anyone else.'

Minutes passed and the boys stared at Allie in confusion. She had just put away the last essay and was deep in thought, but apparently Allie didn't realize she had started to silently cry.

"What's wrong with her?" A boy with dark asked.

"Nothing, she's fine. Allie?" Charlie asked her touching her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Allie said.

"What's your problem?" The boy asked Allie.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking," Allie smiled up at the other boys.

"You're a freak," A blonde headed girl said as she came to stand by the dark headed boy.

Pat, Charlie, and Allie all stood up at once, "Leave her alone," the two boys said.

"She's a mudblood freak who doesn't belong in Slytherin."

A few other kids rose to join in on the fun of teasing her.

"Guys its fine, just…its fine." Allie said as she grabbed her bag. She went up to the girl's dormitory where the blonde girl followed her.

Allie grabbed her stuff from the other night, and left the common room. She hated the blonde girl and the dark headed boy. Allie never realized that Snape had been coming back from the Great Hall, when she left the common room, and it was past curfew. He decided to follow her. His few years as a spy had told him not to get too close, but he managed to hear sniffling and lots of it, he definitely saw her wipe her eyes.

The next thing Allie knew she was in the kitchen calling for Atticus.

"Allie!" Atticus ran up to her, "What is wrong Miss Allie?"

"Atticus, what is a mudblood?" she asked the question feeling dumb for not knowing.

Snape heard her question to the house elf and quietly opened the door to the kitchen.

"Well it means-" Atticus was caught off.

"It means dirty blood," Snape drawled in his baritone voice.

"Because I am muggleborn professor?" Allie wiped at her eyes suddenly embarrassed.

"Yes Allie, come with me."

He knew first-years often had rough first days, but no one in Slytherin had ever called anyone a mudblood in a long time. They knew what Snape would do to them, and to call a first-year it? That's an under-the-belt blow. First days are stressful for everyone, first years especially.

They reached the potions classroom and slipped inside. Allie forgot about the paper and gave it to him at this time. He proceeded to thank her and said he would grade it and give it back to her tomorrow. He then told her if she had any more problems with any of the students to just come find him and he'd take care of it. Allie asked that he not say anything to anyone about this. Snape was rather hesitant to let her not only go back to the common room by herself but to control his temper and not go in the Slytherin common room and ring someone's neck. However, he let Allie go on her own even if it was against his better judgment.

Snape went back to his quarters with Allie's essay. It was the last thing he had to grade. He sat it down on the table by his favorite armchair and then poured a glass of firewhiskey. He had hoped the girl would be fine. Something deep down inside of him knew the girl could hold her own. Of course he had offered Collins to come back and talk whenever she needed. He doubted she would though; she seemed to have many trust issues. Hopefully one day she could overcome her issues. He sat there in the chair a little while longer. He graded her paper and smiled at it. He was quite proud of her. He figured he was getting soft. He had not only tried to comfort the girl, but offered her to come back whenever she needed to, and he smiled at her work as impressive as it was. He rolled his eyes. Mudblood…he hated that word.

Allie was staying the night again in the closet in the kitchen. Except this time she brought her belongings with her. They were minimized in her jumper pocket. She wasn't going to let those hateful, foul people mess with her belongings. They were all she had. She checked her alarm on her watch and slowly but fitfully drifted off to sleep.

_Day one…accomplished._

**So I hope you guys liked this super long chapter. Tell me what you think! There will be more soon, please read on and review! To Ava, when looking for a name to name my OC, I looked for something that would cause her nickname to be Lily. Someone had brought up Lilise in a thing I was reading. Then I figured it'd be too painful for Severus to have to not only look at a girl who looked a lot like Lily but with the same name? So I put an A in front because I thought it sounded a bit better. I like the name either way though. Her nickname because Allie, and she is forever known as Aliliese, with a slight change in spelling!**


	5. Chapter Five: Halloween

**Hey guys, thanks for reading so far! Here is chapter five please read and review!**

**Chapter Five: Halloween**

Months had passed by quickly. It was finally time for Halloween. Everyone was generally excited. Patrick, Charlie, and Allie became good friends and helped Hagrid carve out pumpkins. Allie had started meeting after dinner with Snape to work on potions for the infirmary. She had to admit, while he wasn't as terribly mean as he was in class, he was still a very cold man. Allie often wondered what made him that way. She wasn't as daft to go about asking the man why he was so cold, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Snape hated Halloween. He lost his Lily on Halloween. It seemed like just yesterday he was holding her lifeless body in his arms. Sometimes, he could still feel the dead weight against his chest. He could still smell the rancid odor of death when he pushed the door to their once lively home open. This was also the first time he'd laid eyes on Harry. While Harry had looked much like James, he'd had some qualities of Lily in him as well. Severus remembered holding Lily to his chest and hearing Harry's desperate cries, at the time he was focused on his own cries, and holding his Lily in his arms. Now, looking back on the night, he remembered the boy and he wished he would have taken the small child in his arms and snuggled him close. He wanted to hang onto Lily, even if it was just a small piece of her. The other part of him wondered what was wrong with him. He didn't snuggle…he didn't even like the general population. Severus just wanted his Lily back, and to himself.

Snape's mind drifted toward this years Halloween feast. Albus would no doubt notice him not eating. He didn't eat much ever on Halloween. Mainly he just picked at the food and moved it to where it looked like he had eaten. He let his mind wander even further and remembered the red haired girl in his class. Allie was her name. She ran around with the quiet boy…What was his name? Charlie… and the dunderhead Pat he believed to be their names. Pat had no idea what he was doing. He often asked one of the other two for help. Charlie was relatively decent at potions but he wasn't wonderful at it. Severus didn't want to see Allie tonight. He'd asked her if she was going to the feast, and of course she had planned to with the boys, and then they'd meet up for their potions lesson. Snape wasn't sure she'd want the lesson tonight of all nights, but she had wanted to go. The boys were going to be busy playing pranks on everyone else, and Severus could tell Allie was not into their games.

Severus walked into the great hall. He walked down by the Slytherin tables and took all of the students in. Patrick was ready to eat; he kept complaining that the food couldn't get here soon enough. Charlie had seemed worried about Allie, and when Severus looked at her she seemed bothered by something.

Dumbledore being Dumbledore had to start off the feast with a few welcoming words. Severus wished it would go faster. He honestly was dreading the potions lesson tonight. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, but he knew she'd be a slightly painful reminder of who he lost years ago.

Once the feast had begun Snape had put a little bit of food on his plate. He wanted to make it look like he'd eaten so everyone would leave him alone. He glanced at the tables and noticed Charlie was now sitting next to Allie instead of by Pat and he had his arm around her. Allie's eyes looked a little red and puffy. Snape rolled his eyes. He'd thought about this girl all day. It was quite annoying. Why was she finding her own little corner in his head? He would never understand why this girl, who looked a little bit like Lily, had such a big role on his thoughts. She seemed like a nice girl, and was generally quiet when they had their lessons. He'd never really spoken much to her besides about potions. He wondered if he'd ever get the courage to ask her about anything else.

"Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to know if you are busy tonight. Filch has a student who has to serve a detention but Filch has other business to attend to." Minerva said quietly.

"That is fine Minerva; just have the student come to my classroom after dinner."

The rest of dinner went on without any interruptions; however Snape was still sneaking glances at a certain redhead with puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

'How dare they?' Allie thought to herself. She knew better than to ever let her guard down. The same students who had been hateful to her had gone too far this time. They had cornered her in a hallway when she was all alone and they started harassing her. Then the blonde girl pushed her and reflexes kicked in and Allie pushed back. Of course, just who happened to be standing there? Professor McGonagall. Allie was very fond of the professor, but she hadn't taken much mercy on the girl when Allie tried to explain what happened. Her words were. "I only saw you," and "being very generous." Allie could have laughed. She had been so angry at the time she almost did. Allie wrote her mum a letter telling her what had happened and now…two days later she was going to her first-ever detention.

Severus got everything ready for Allie's potions lesson. Tonight they were making Skele-Gro for the hospital wing. When everything was set up, he sat at his desk and pretended to grade some papers that had been graded for quite some time and waited for her knock. The potions master didn't have to wait long.

Allie knocked on the potion master's door. Hearing his call to enter, she did and quietly shut the door behind her. Severus saw her wipe her eyes after she shut the door and made her way into the classroom. Allie looked at the table and saw the caldron and ingredients set out and stopped to stare at them.

"Is something that matter Miss Collins?" Severus asked her.

"No sir, I had the impression I was doing something else," She looked to him.

"Why?" Snape asked her.

"My detention, professor?" She looked at her shoes.

"You're my detainee Miss Collins?" Severus smirked at the girl.

"Yes sir."

"And why wasn't I notified of your behavior that resulted in a detention in the first place?" Severus asked not really to her, but more to whoever handed it out.

"I wasn't aware that I needed to inform you sir," Allie said.

"You do not have to Miss Collins. Who gave it to you?" Severus asked annoyed.

"Professor McGonagall sir," She informed him.

Severus took a mental note to ask her later, "Let's just sit down and start brewing."

"Sir… I'm still brewing?" She asked him incredulously.

"Yes Miss Collins, I will tell Minerva it was a task that needed done," Severus told her, it did need to be done, but it wasn't in dire need of at the time. Minerva of course wouldn't know.

They started brewing in silence; Snape sat across from her at a bench and watched her work.

"Collins, is something wrong?" Snape tried to look at her.

"No sir," She said as she reached for more ingredients.

"Then, do tell, why did you enter my classroom wiping your eyes, and now you have slightly red cheeks, and your eyes are red?" He smirked, knowing he was right.

"Nothing is wrong professor" Allie said through gritted teeth.

Snape looked at her for a long time before asking, "What happened?"

Allie got up and grabbed her bag. She then got up and walked out of his classroom.

Allie was angry with herself; she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She wondered if she was really that readable to people. She hated not knowing if she was covering up her emotions. To Allie that was being weak. She didn't like weak. People could get into your head and/or hurt you if you were weak. Therefore, she always carried a blank expression. She never knew who to trust. Sometimes she wondered when she let herself feel this way- like she had to protect herself from people. Deep down, she didn't have the answer. Maybe she didn't even want to know what the answer was.

**I know this chapter was a tad bit short; hopefully you enjoyed it all the same. Please review. More to come soon!**


	6. Chapter Six: Christmas

**Hello everyone, here is chapter six. I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! Sorry this is a so late! **

**Chapter Six: Christmas**

Allie was ready to go home for the holidays! She wanted to see her mother and spend time with Charlie and Pat. She had found out a few weeks before that Charlie and Pat lived very close to her. She figured she would get something for them. On a Hogsmeade trip the trio decided that they'd split up to look for presents. Allie first went into a small shop, she didn't know what to buy Martine really but she knew when she found the right thing Martine would love it. Allie looked around for awhile until she came across a section in the back. There was a book of potions…a very rare book, according to the clerk.

"You seem quite interested in that book, my dear," The clerk smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm just looking," Allie smiled back.

"Only one other person has been interested in that book, and its taken residence here for years."

"Oh really?" Allie asked. Her interest peaked.

"Severus Snape…? I'm sure you know him."

"The potions master?" Allie asked incredulously. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course he'd like a rare book about potions. "How much is this Ma'am?"

"I'll sell it to you for twenty galleons if you're interested in it," The clerk said, "I've been waiting for the professor to buy it for years…he never did though."

"Why not?" Allie questioned as she carried the huge book up to the counter. The clerk shrugged. She didn't really want to spend so much money on a present, but figured she could give it to Snape in a few years. After all, she was sure he was still angry with her for walking out.

After buying the book Allie went into a toy shop. It wasn't very big, and she wanted to hurry to get back to the castle. Her bag was already too heavy with the book for the professor. She had seen a green dinosaur for Charlie, which she bought for two galleons. She still had to buy for two more people and the Hogsmeade trip was almost over.

At the end of the day she'd purchased the book for the professor, hoping that one day, years from now she'd have the courage to give it to him, a green dinosaur for Charlie, a necklace for her mother, and a bag of assorted candy for Pat. She was pretty happy with her purchases for the day and decided it was time to get back to the castle and pack for her trip home.

Severus walked into his favorite store and went straight to the back. He looked in deep despair as the book he had never bought was gone. He walked back out of the shop and toward the apothecary for supplies.

Snape felt like an idiot. He knew one day it'd be gone, everything good never lasts… at least not for Severus Snape. He went into the apothecary and purchased a few ingredients and then looked for a present for Minerva and Dumbledore. All the other staff members quit expecting gifts from him and he never expected one from anyone. Dumbledore got a box of Lemon Drops of course, and Minerva got a new hat. The normal one she wore was getting old. He walked back to the castle quickly to wrap the items and store them away for Christmas Day.

Allie packed her trunk and her gifts. She was quite excited to see her mother. They were leaving the next morning for home, but she knew she would miss Hogwarts deeply. By the time they got back to the castle she had packed the new presents and her bag in the trunk which was now in the closet with the house elves. Allie had recently taken up residence there as well. Atticus and the others never minded.

Allie sat down to write a letter before she had left. She hadn't wanted to, but she felt the need to.

Dear Professor Snape,

I wanted to say that I apologize for my recent actions on Halloween and for my rudeness. I do hope that you don't completely hate me and think I'm a total dunderhead Professor, as I do enjoy working with you.

Happy Christmas Professor,

Aliliese Collins

Allie sent her letter off with an owl the next morning, and then met up with the boys as they boarded the train. The train ride was nothing special. In fact it was quite boring. The boys would receive their presents on Christmas Eve and they would meet at Allie's house. They decided that after Christmas they should get together. They really did enjoy each others company. While the two boys droned on about what they thought they'd be receiving for Christmas, Allie looked out the window and thought.

She had wondered if Snape would bother writing her back. He probably did hate her and he more than likely thought she was a dunderhead for giving her extracurricular potions lessons away. Honestly Allie did miss the classes.

When arriving at the station the boys found their parents while Allie looked around a bit for hers. Martine was waving her arm through the air as Allie found her.

"Mum!" Allie ran to Martine to hug her.

"Hello, sweetheart! How has your first year been so far?" Martine smiled at her daughter.

"It's been ok mum. I have a lot to tell you."

When the two got home they made tea and sat at the table.

"So you have never slept in your common room?" Martine laughed.

"No, I like the house elves and I don't get made fun of for being put in Slytherin and being a muggleborn," Allie said honestly.

"And Atticus is your favorite house elf?"

"I will miss Atticus over the break." Allie said sadly.

"Allie, I know you already told me about the event that led to your detention, but you never talked about how it went."

"That's because it didn't go well mum. I walked out of Professor Snape's classroom while brewing Skele-Gro with him. He kept asking what happened to get the stupid detention. I just got angry, and before you ask, I apologized in a letter."

"I'm proud of you for doing it even if it was quite late."

Christmas Eve rolled around quickly and the two boys met up at Allie's house with presents. The boys liked their presents and they worked together to get Allie a new outfit for Christmas. It was a simple white long sleeved tee shirt with navy blue numbers and a pair of dark wash jeans. She liked the outfit; it really reflected her simple, laid-back character. Charlie liked his dinosaur and officially added it to his collection and by the time the boys had left Pat had already devoured all of his chocolate. Overall, Christmas was a big success for the trio.

Christmas Day wasn't much, Allie and Martine made Christmas cookies and ate while they opened their presents. Martine loved the new necklace her daughter had purchased for her. Allie had received a few more outfits and a dress. Allie was glad Christmas was a success this year. She missed Martine deeply when she was away at Hogwarts.

Severus had tried to smile at Minerva and Dumbledore when they opened their presents but didn't find the joy in it this year, not like he ever really did of course. Their annual Christmas feast for the students staying was a blur. Snape was there physically, but not mentally. He quickly excused himself after a few bites and went down to the dungeons. He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and sat in his favorite chair. This had become a routine for him. Just as he sat down an owl flew into the room. He rolled his eyes at what ever this letter could be. He was tempted to throw the parchment in the fire but decided he'd give the writer a small chance. He opened the parchment and flattened it out. He then began to read.

Dear Professor Snape,

I wanted to say that I apologize for my recent actions on Halloween and for my rudeness. I do hope that you don't completely hate me and think I'm a total dunderhead Professor, as I do enjoy working with you.

Happy Christmas Professor,

Aliliese Collins

For a few minutes Snape sat and stared and this note. Part of him wanted to laugh. No one had ever been daft enough to write him an apology letter. This was different though, to Snape at least. Any other student who pulled the same stunt she had would have lost fifty house points- At least- and had detention with Filch. Snape wondered how this girl was different. He didn't punish her at all for her actions. Of course thinking back on the situation it was actually _HIS_ fault. Had he not pushed her so far maybe she'd have stayed. Maybe she would come back to his private lessons had he not pushed her so hard. She barely said anything in class, but that was normal for the girl. He got up out of his chair and went over to the fireplace and floo'd Minerva.

"Yes Severus?" Minerva answered.

"Minerva, do tell why you gave a student punishment without informing me," Severus drawled.

"Which student are we talking about Severus?" Minerva almost laughed.

"Collins, she said you were responsible for giving her the detention and she served it with me."

"Yes, well…she pushed another girl down. As you know I do not tolerate fighting Severus."

"Neither I. What did she say happened?"

"Well, she said that the girl pushed her and she pushed her back, I had only seen Miss. Collins push her, therefore she was the only one in trouble."

When the floo call ended Severus was more confused than when he started. How could Minerva only see Collins pushing a girl? How did she not see the other girl push Collins first? Severus sighed and put the note on the table by the chair. He took a long drink of the firewhiskey and then poured himself some more.

"Yes Miss Collins, I do believe it is going to be a _very _happy Christmas indeed," he smirked as he again took another drink.

**I hope you enjoyed! I am so sorry this was late! I went out of town with my mom and was only half way through with it then. I had meant to finish and post it before I left but forgot all about it! **


	7. Chapter Seven: Author's Note

**Chapter Seven: Authors Note!**

**Hey guys, obviously this isn't another chapter. I however wanted to inform everyone that this story will be put on the backburner. I do enjoy writing this story but am not getting many reviews. I just feel like it's a waste to continue right now since I am not getting any reviews. As a writer I enjoy feedback, and I like to hear criticism. It just seems like the story isn't getting much attention and I just feel like I'm writing a story for no one to read. You know what I mean?**

**I will return to it some time. In the meantime I am trying again with a Severus/Hermione story, please read. The first chapter will be up in a few days. I hope no one is super upset by this choice. I will return to it soon though.**

**Jade**


End file.
